What happened to us
by nixonb5071
Summary: After a drunken night together Katniss and Peeta end up in a situation together. Will Katniss push him away, will he stay and help her with the things that come back to haunt her because of it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please be nice with your comments and tell me what you think. Let me know if I should continue ...…

How did we end up here?

We never meant for it to happen. It started as some friendly banter. We sat there speaking about how all our friends are getting married and having kids, I mean Annie and Finn are already on kid number 3 in four years of marriage. Now I'm standing in a registry office with a 6 month pregnant belly across from the love of my life.

Peeta showed up at my house 7 months ago, after my break up with Cato, with a bottle of tequila and 3 six packs of beer. I have never been happier to see him in my life then I am now. We sat there laughing about everything that had gone wrong in our past relationships. "I remember when marvel used to kiss you in public and ALWAYS try to stick his tongue down you fucking throat" "UGH that was a disgusting experience"

This banter goes on for a while, all the beer is gone and half the tequila is as well. "OH MY GOD" I screamed loud enough that the people in the apartment three doors down probably heard me, but I was too drunk to care. "I remember that, how Glimmer always used to hold onto your arms like a baby, or try and whisper seductively in your ear even though we could all still here her, or touch you inappropriately in public" "She acted like that because she was jealous of our relationship and how close we are and didn't want to lose me, because I was good for her reputation. She accused me of sleeping with you when we broke up." I sat there staring at him as if he would lie to me. It felt like we sat there staring at each other for hours maybe even days. He starts leaning in, giving me time to stop it if I wanted. I wasn't sure what I wanted, so I leant in as well and met him in the middle. His lips were soft against mine, as well as a little bit chapped. He swipes his tongue against my bottom lip asking for permission, I can think of no reason to deny him, so I open my mouth and gasp as I feel his tongue teased mine. We sit there making out; my hands getting lost in the curls at the top of his neck, his hands are exploring my whole body. When he starts kneading my breasts I end up moaning into his mouth and he smiles against my lips. I feel his arms snake behind me and grab my ass and pull me onto his lap, I feel his erection against where I really want him so I grind against him and me moans against my lips. So I smile and do it again, "if you keep doing that I won't last Katniss" I can only say a few a words because of all the pleasure coursing through me, "Peeta…..Bedroom…..now"

I felt his hands slide under my ass again and lift me up and carry me down the hall towards my room. He kicks my door open and drops me unceremoniously onto the bed before climbing on top before continuing his adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank the people who favourite my fanfic. I didn't think anyone would since you seemed to lie chapter 1 I thought you deserved the next one quite quickly.

...

I woke up and had the BIGGEST hangover I think I will ever experience. I sat up in bed with a groan as my heads feels like it's being hit with hammers over and over again. I felt the sheets slide down and rest around my waist. I felt my nipples come to attention which was weird since my pj's are so think, I look down to realise I'm naked I start wondering what I did last night because the last thing I remember is Peeta offering me a beer. I put my feet on the floor when I hear another groan and realise it wasn't me that made that sound, I look over my shoulder to find Peeta there. I look down his body over his broad shoulders, the impressive muscles in his back and finally down to his lush tight ass. That's when I realise what happened. I run to the bathroom and throw up. I am NEVER getting drunk again. I run around quickly picking up all my clothes and putting them in the wash hamper, I then quickly got in the shower to wash last night off me. I can't help but try and remember what happened. That's when I remember how much I enjoyed his head between my legs and how much I loved the way his tongue felt gliding between mu folds or how his lips felt sucking on my clit. I also remember how much he seemed to enjoy me sucking him off. These are suddenly pictures I don't want in my head of my best friend, I suddenly get the idea to carry on staying drunk to forget those memories until I remember the hangover I have then I realise probably not a good idea. I get out the shower, wrap myself in a towel and make my way into the bedroom. He is still asleep when I go in so I start getting dressed. I manage to get my underwear on, so I drop my towel and hang it up. "This is a nice view to wake up to" I turn round to see Peeta sat up. I smiled at him. He looked at me with a confused expression "we...didn't dooooo... anything last night, did we?" I thought quickly if I should tell him the truth "No I woke up on the sofa. But I would like to know why you're naked in my bed" He laughed before admitting "I have NO idea". I know it will probably come back to bite me in the ass but I didn't want to tell him the truth; I didn't want to ruin the relationship that took so long to make. I will never forget how his eyes lit up whenever I would speak to him when we first met. He goes to get up, but realises he naked, He looks at me and I nod and throw him a clean towel so He can run to my bathroom quickly. Once he had gone from my room I quickly I got dressed for work. Once I'm in the kitchen I start the coffee machine and go about making a bowl of cereal for myself.

I shout to Peeta who is now getting dressed in my room that I'm going to work and to lock up on the way out. My work isn't far so I decide to walk, as I walk past her apartment Johanna Mason walk out of hers "Hey Jo, How was your weekend", she smirked at me "You would not believe it brainless" don't ask about the nickname because I have no idea, she started talking to me and then decided on that name for me. "They guy I spent the weekend with Marcus, Matthew, Marvel something like that, anyway I wish you could have seen his dick, it was sooooo small I couldn't feel him doing anything to me, it was a bit disappointing" I look at her confused " then why did you spend the weekend with him?" "Cause he could do amazing things with his mouth, DUH" I laugh at her and we continue walking to work. When we get there we flash our ID cards at the receptionist, we head up to the office because the only job I could get when I left collage a few years was as some guys office as his receptionist/assistant. My boss isn't too bad although I wish he would call me something other than sweetheart **(can you guess who her boss is) **plus he always stinks and looks like he hasn't showered in years. I have been sat at my desk about 2 minutes when Mr Abernathy calls me into his office. I pick up my pad and pen look and Jo and mouth _"wish me luck" _she puts her thumbs up and gives me a smug look. All she has to do is answer the phone for the big boss and explain what our plans for under developed towns around America are. I walk into his office and nearly puke. " what can I help you with" he grunts and looks at me " can you make sure my next load of whiskey is hear by lunch I'm going to need it" " yes sir" I put on my best fake smile and walk out. I flop down into my desk chair and let out a puff of air. "what's wrong with you brainless, I mean you normally have a stick up your ass but I mean today it seem to up their further than ever" "it's not what's been up my ass that I feel guilty over" she looks at me with her tell me more look, I groan and lean further to her so I can whisper " I slept with Peeta and he doesn't know" "what do you mean he doesn't know, surely he was there for it" I give her my 'you idiot' look " of course he was there but we were both hammered so he doesn't remember and I woke up and showered before he did" she laughs " well fuck me, I thought I would be the one to climb that totem pole" I swat her arm. " just tell me what you think I should do" " just hope you don't have a bun in the oven and you will never have to tell him"

I can feel my eyes widen, there was no condom in my bedroom ANYWHERE, and I'm NOT on ANY sort of birth control. FUCK MY LIFE!

OHHHHHHHHHHH wonder what she's thinking hmmmmmm


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this isn't the best story but I'm trying. This is my first one. Let me know what you think, I love reading peoples comments.**

_A month later_

Fuck, fuck, double fuck. Literally, I have taken four pregnancy tests and the have ALL come back positive with that stupid fucking pink line. Well it's now official I have a bun in the oven (pun intended) what am I going to do. I knew it was going to come back and bite me in the ass, stupid karma. I can't say it's not his, I have only really hung out with him this past month and he knows I didn't have time to date because of this big inspection at work.

I'm hanging out with Peeta and the only thing I can think of is the fact that I'm pregnant with his baby and he doesn't know. I have to tell him if I don't do this now I never will. I turn towards him "Peeta" he stops looking at the TV and turns to face me, looking at me like he knows what I'm about to say. "Peeta...I'm...I'm...I'm Pre" OH NO not now. I suddenly jump up from the sofa and run to the bathroom, and suddenly start puking everything in my gut. "Katniss you need to see a doctor this is the fourth time this week that **I **have caught you throwing up" "I look up at him through tears "I'm pregnant" I suddenly blurt out. "I'M GOING TO KILL THE GUY WHO KNOCKED YOU UP" I have to hold back a chuckle "that's a bit hard unless you're going to beat up yourself" He looks at me "what...but ...we...we've ne...never slept together" I burst into tears again before I admit that I lied and that the night we got drunk we slept together. In all the time I've known Peeta I've never seen his eyes go so wide. He mumbles something about needing time to think then leaves. I stay on my bathroom floor for what feels like hours crying. I pull my phone out my pocket and call Jo, she answers quickly "Jo I told him, he left before he really said anything" I say between tears "I'll be there in ten" she hangs up and I'm left with my thoughts.

When Jo arrives she lets herself in and has a tub of cookies and cream ice cream. I smile and grab two spoons, "so what exactly happened" she looks sincere and like she won't make a joke, so I tell her about the morning sickness, and him telling me to see a doctor and me finally telling him and him running. "Just give him time he'll come round", she sits making me laugh for the next hour. Until her shift at work is about to begin. I sit watching some shit talk show when I hear my phone buzz saying that I have a text.

_Can you meet me at our usual spot Peeta_

I smile down at the text and send a quick reply asking for 10 mins. I quickly run to my room and slip on jeans and an orange tank top. I hurry to find my keys and run down to my car. I am so excited to see him that I almost crash. I'm two minutes away when I get stuck in traffic and I sit there cursing under my breath. After another five minutes I get there and find Peeta sitting on the bonnet of his car. I quickly park and walk over to him. "I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier on, I shouldn't have run" he whispers in my ear as he hugs me.

He leads me through our special place, that has been special to us since we were kids, he leads me further in then normal " I hope you know how to get back to the car from here" I joke, He comes behind me and covers my eyes before whispering "I wouldn't worry if I was you", he makes me walk bit more before uncovering my eyes. I gasp.

**OHHHH cliff hanger. If you have any suggestions let me know and I'll see if I can work them into the story. **


	4. authors note

**Authors note **

**I know you are all waiting for an update, and trust me I'm trying my hardest but I'm in year 10 and am getting ready for GCSE's at the end of the year and have been doing mocks all week and have had no time. This is the first time I have sat down and had a moment to myself all week. I have been cooped up revising (which I have no choice about since I'm in boarding ****)**

**I'm writing chapter 4 as quickly as I can I hope you can all wait maybe one more week. **

**Look I'm trying my hardest. This is my first fan fic. **


	5. Update Note

**Authors note **

**I know a lot of you were hoping for an update instead but I'm writing and suddenly realised I'm waffling, so I would appreciate some Ideas for the story. **

**I'm one of these people I love people helping me with things, so please tell me your ideas I would love to hear them. **

**Trust me I'm nearly done with chapter 5 but my friend is checking my grammar since someone pointed out it's not the best **


	6. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I made it to ch4 I never thought I would get any followers **

I stare in front of me, "uummmmm" what" Peeta looks at the picnic "SHIT" he suddenly screams throwing his arms in the air. One of the candles he had lit had been blown over so the whole thing was up in flames. Although I have to admit it was quite amusing watching him trying to put it out "are you going to help me" he asks in a panicked voice, I decided I deserved a bit of fun "not fucking likely" I said trying to keep the straightest face that I could "especially not in my precious state" I say while trying to hold back my laughter, he looks at me like I have just grown two heads "what" I was a bit confused why he was staring at me while the fire was still blazing "nothing I just like hearing you refer to the baby" he says looking like a child that's just walked into the living room on Christmas. After about 20 minutes of me laughing and him franticly putting out the fire before it spread to the trees, we are sat in dunken doughnuts because of my weird craving. "So what was the point of the picnic" I asked trying to make conversation "well...uh... I wanted to tell you something" he started looking nervous so I reached across the table and took his hand in mine; I noticed his palms were quite sweaty but I didn't comment on them "you look nervous are you okay" I notice he takes a deep breath " Katniss I've loved you from the first day I met you and I heard you singing under your breath" I let go of his hand and just stared at him, "please Katniss say something" I stood up quickly " I have to go". Now it was my turn to run.

_A few days later_

I have been curled up in my apartment terrified to leave in case I run into Peeta. Oh god, I can't believe how I handled that situation, I feel like such a jackass. The only thing that cheered me up was when I got a text of Prim saying that she got an A* in an exam, I' told her I'm proud of my little duck. I go into the kitchen to get a MASSIVE bowl of ice cream, god I love my cravings. I look in the freezer and realise I have to go to the local shop. I get out of my Pj's and slip on some sweatpants and a jumper. I quickly walk down to the shop not wanting to be caught. I make it there alive and am busy searching the ice cream selections "Hey Katniss" I suddenly hear a deflated voice next to me say, I see Peeta with bags under his eyes and his hair so messy that I just want to run my hand through it, "Hi" I replied softly, I felt awful knowing that I was the one to cause him to look like this. "what are you getting you've been standing here for nearly 10 minutes" JESUS CRIST is he stalking me know that asshole, NO HORMONES STOP IT you don't control me, I will never hate him, I suddenly feel my eyes widen, OHHHH CRAP, I know why I will never hate him. "Hello earth to Katniss" huh what" He chuckles lightly "nothing you just spaced out on me, so what are you here buying, I would like to treat you, my way of saying sorry" what the hell is he saying sorry for I'm the one who ran out on him, "Ice cream, my craving are driving me insane, I ate a 2 litre tub yesterday alone" I see the smile drop from his face the moment I Mention the pregnancy. "Look Peeta I... I have my First Ultrasound tomorrow...Would you ...Like to come" I see his eyes light up like Christmas "YES" he replies almost to enthusiastically. I grab a massive tub of cookies and cream ice cream and hand it to Peeta to pay, he looks at me raising his eyebrows, so I just smile.

I wake up the next morning and suddenly remember I have my scan at 12:30, I look at the clock 10:00 "SHIT" I jump out of bed and text Peeta telling him the appointment time since I remembered that I didn't tell him yesterday. I have the quickest shower in history and quickly dress and braid my hair. I have a reply from Peeta telling me that he will pick me up at 11:40. I grab some breakfast and a cup of tea and try to calm my nervous about the fact that I have to be stuck in a car with the ma...I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the door, I look at the clock and realise its 11:40, Jesus time went fast. I run to the door and see Peeta there with his eyes glowing so bright, " I'll just grab my purse" I run to the kitchen and grab my purse giving myself the once over in the mirror, "ready" he asks, I laugh to myself because he can't conceal his excitement.

After an awkward car drive to the hospital, I jump out the car and rapidly walk up to the reception desk "Katniss Everdeen", she looks at me and then down at the computer, I must have stood there for about 5 minutes by the time Peeta walks up to me, I start getting impatient, Oh for fucks sake. She tells me to take a seat. I sit awkwardly next to Peeta, who is bouncing in his seat like a little kid. I sit there pretending to read a crappy parenting magazine that looks like it's from the 1800s for what feels like a century when finally Dr Aurelius called us through. I slowly rose to my feet and started walking towards the examination room, my nerves creeping up by the second, "Miss Everdeen, if I could just ask you to remove your trousers and pants and cover yourself with the sheet, I will be back in a minute". I awkwardly look at Peeta and then back at the table he looks at me blushes and turns around muttering an apology, I quickly discard my pants along with my dignity and lie back on the table covering myself "you can turn around now" he turns around slowly as if I might be standing there with a knife. Dr Aurelius come back in with my medical history; he explains it's just to check that I have no previous illnesses that could complicate my pregnancy. He sits on the stool next to me "now please lift your shirt up to just under your breasts, and I must warn you the gel is cold" he squirts some on my stomach and I recoil into myself a little bit, MY GOD he wasn't kidding that stuff is FREEZING. Peeta stand closer tome so he can see the screen, He watches it so carefully, Dr Aurelius is moving the wand across my lower abdomen when he suddenly stops and stares at the screen. I freeze in my seat thinking there is something wrong , I look at Peeta who has the same expression as me, "miss Everdeen, that there is your baby" I look at the screen and notice a little blob he moves the wand to the left a bit "and there is its sibling"


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update I've had a lot on my plate and I've been feeling ill.**

I can't believe what the doctor said, I had just come to terms with being a mother to one child but two, I don't know if I can do this. I don't think I can do this. I'm sat in my living room with a cup of tea, I look over at Peeta and he's still staring at the ultrasound with a smile plastered on his face, I end up having a small smile on my face just seeing how happy he is. "move in with me" WHAT did I just hear him right "what" I turn and stare at him "move in with me, your pregnant with my child, well children, we get on and it makes sense, you live on your own Katniss and you have for the past two years since Prim left, you can't keep living on your own with two infants Katniss it's not going to be easy" I stare at him in disbelief, he did not just use Prim against me, I break down there and then "shit, I'm sorry Katniss I didn't mean to make you cry" he pulls me into his lap and I curl into him my tears instantly soaking his t-shirt. I sit crying in his lap for what feels hours. I finish crying and pull my head out his chest and look into his eyes, I lean forwards and capture his lips with mine, he gasps in surprise but soon starts kissing me back he breaks the kiss and I think he's about to tell me no "give me a chance Katniss, Please" all I can do is nod.

It's been nearly a week since I said yes to giving Peeta a chance and so far so good. The only problem with today is that I have to go to work and so far it's off to a shitty start. I woke up at 5 with morning sickness; thankfully Peeta was there to hold my hair. "I'm sorry if I woke you" I said quite pathetically "nah, its fine I and to go to the bakery so I was up already, it was only because I heard you that I came back into the bathroom" I lean back against his chest and rinse my mouth out. After a quick breakfast I head of to work. "Hey brainless, do you not want to talk" "hey Jo, sorry I was off in my own world" She looks at me in non-surprised expression while chuckling to herself. "How was the scan" I give her a death glare "a FUCKIN bloody nightmare, I'm not having one but fuckin TWO" She stares at me before laughing hysterically, I start to think I'm missing a joke, she's been laughing from the car park to the Haymitch's office on the tenth floor. I'm starting to get pissed at her breathless "would you care to tell me the joke" "yo...you...ha...have... ...live...in hell... for the next... 18 years" she manages to say between laughs, I flip her off and sit down at my desk. I open my emails and go threw them slowly trying to distract myself, and that's when I see it, there in my inbox.

_Hi catnip,_

_Sorry I haven't messaged in a while. I hope you're free in the next week or so. _

_Love _

_Gale _

HOW FUCKING DARE HE. He hasn't sent me a message in nearly a year, not since I walked in on him and that blonde bimbo I considered a friend at the time. GOD I still don't know I how I didn't realise he was seeing someone else, I mean how can you pick up extra shifts when you work as an engineer. I mean I know you might have to pick up an extra hour or so but I mean it was just down the road from where we lived together and he was coming home at like 11 and the shop closed at 5, the worst of it was he would come home and climb into bed with me, if I was awake I might have given into his pleads, but I felt sick when I walked in on them to find out that he was fuckin her and then coming home and makin love me. I can still remember coming home from my sister's funeral early to find him on OUR bed with her bouncing up and down on his cock screaming his name. I shudder when I remember that, to calm myself down I just put my hand on my stomach and rub in small circles, my mind then wonders to last night when Peeta was lying on the bed with me bouncing on top of him caressing my small bump. I hate this being pregnant with twins cause I'm only 13 weeks and when I have no shirt or a tight fitting shirt you can see a small bump, admittedly it just looks like I've had a big lunch but still I've never been a large person.

I go in to check on Haymitch and see him passed out drunk on his desk so I leave him because then I don't have to do any work today. The time today drags on and it feels like an eternity before l can go for lunch, not that he would know. I sit in the coffee room eating my lunch when my phone rings "hello" "hi Kat, I just wanted to check on my three fav people in the world" I smile at his comment "hi Peeta, yes were fine, just eating lunch. What about you how are you" I hear him chuckle down the line "I'm bored out my mind, its pretty much been dead all day" I laugh cause you can hear the boredom in his voice "awwwww my poor baby, well don't let me keep you from twiddling your thumbs. Bye" and with that I hang up cause I really want my lunch. Chicken and pasta salad nothing on this earth is better, well except one thing but I can't bring that to work. I laugh at my own dirty thought, which is then interrupted by Jo sitting next to me " are you done with the laughing now" she smiles wickedly "only until you get fat brainless" I glare at her before I just can't anymore and we just end up a puddle of giggling fools while eating. I sit thinking for a few seconds before finally saying "Gales emailed me" Jo stops and looks at me like I've grown another head "what the FUCK does that FUCKING DICKHEAD want" I look down and start playing with my food "by the sound of the e-mail he's going to stop by and see me" I have never in my life seen Jo's eyes this wide in the four years I've known her, see she was with me when I dumped his ass and she remembers the wreck I was, we sit there in an awkward silence for quite a while and I swear I can see the cogs turning in her head, I dose of into my own world when suddenly I hear "I'M GOING TO FUCKIN KILL HIM WHEN HE VISTITS" I nearly fall off my chair as I watch her stomp back to hers and get out her work again quite violently. I just sit there in shock.

The day drags on until 5:30 when I can FINALLY go home. I turn everything off, grab my purse and go. When I get outside I'm glad for the autumn breeze because the office is incredibly stuffy. I get home to find that Peeta isn't there, this comes as a shock I have grown a custom to walking in the door to something lush cooking ready for dinner. I look at my phone to check I have the right time when I see a message.

_Hey Kat, I'm really sorry I had someone come in and order a wedding cake and 200 cupcakes for TOMORROW. So help me god, I wanted to hit the person that ordered them. I'll explain when I get home. Love you._

Great, I have to cook. Right beans on toast it is.

After a very healthy tea I change into some sweats and my very old tee and curl up on the sofa and stick on Bridget Joneses Diary. This film never gets old. While watching it I devour a whole thing of ben and jerry's. I then look at the clock and realise its 8:30. I start worrying that he isn't home yet, and that's when I hear the door and see my very handsome if slightly deflated boyfriend walk through the door "hey, you alright" he jumps as if not expecting me to be there "hey Kat, sorry I forgot you would be there" he says as he walks over to kiss me "sooooo who ordered the wedding cake then" I ask as he plops down onto the sofa, I see the last of the colour go from his cheeks, he shits to look at me before saying "it was...

**Sorry it took me sooo long. I ended up having a writers block**


	8. I might discontinue

**This is just to say I might discontinue this story after getting some very hurtful pm messages about it. **

**Please let me know if you want me to continue or stop writing it. **

**Thanks **


End file.
